Sunrise
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Itachi now conrols Konoha, and it's up to Naruto and Sasuke to change that with help from an inside ally, but who's side is he really on? The sun no longer rose in The Hidden Village of the Leaves.
1. Almost a Year

Ok, ok I have to do this! This might be one of the most serious stories I have ever written! Of course, the seriousness might not last that long, but oh well

Everyone is about 17-18 in this story, and thus I shall continue with the shortest chapter ever! I'm serious... I bet that thing won't be over 100 words. Now there's more to the story than that, but I'm having fun with teh cliff hangers to see how people will react grins so prepare to meet your demise of cliffhanger ness!

Naruto peoples are not mine!

Kunara person is also not mine. she belongs to: Stealer of Shino's Glasses. read her stories! they are funneh!

* * *

Chapter one: Intro

Naruto was angry. Naruto was sad, Naruto was frightened. Naruto also felt like he was forgetting something, but who could blame him? His life was in danger.

"We have to find a way in!" Said the kit. Both he and another boy sat in a makeshift campsite, a few miles outside of Konoha.

"I know but getting caught is not the way! Calm yourself Naruto." Said the second boy, staring at what they called their "lunch"… oh yes, a fruit was the best they could get around here.

"But Hinata! And Kunara! And Sakura! And everyone else!" Naruto wiped his face off with his sleeve. Not like that would help, seeing as the sleeve was just as dirty. Constantly being on the run can do that to you.

The younger Uchiha growled. "I… know… Naruto! I-" they both shut up quickly as they heard something. They looked at each other and nodded. "Meet up in half an hour." Naruto nodded again and was gone. Sasuke headed in the other direction.

They were used to this, seeing as it's been happening for about a year. Sasuke took a kunai, ready for anything. It was like this all because of him…

* * *

Almost a year after he simply appeared.

Almost a year after he trapped Tsunade in her mind

Almost a year after he declared himself Hokage

Almost a year after he just…. completely took over

Itachi….

The sun no longer rose in the Hidden Village of the Leaves…

* * *

Some how, Naruto and himself had escaped from the Itachi invasion They barely escaped and he nor Naruto has any idea how, but what Sasuke knows, is that when He and Naruto came back, Itachi is dead… so dead… But trying to attack him now would just be suicide. Anyone that was in the limits of Konoha at the time of Itachi's invasion is now under Itachi's control. The girls were more under his control than the boys were, god knows why. That's why Naruto was so afraid for them. Sasuke started to think about just what they had to do. 

Go into Konoha without being detected.

Free Tsunade from her mind.

Hopes that she knows how to free everyone else, more or less at all at once.

Kick Itachi's ass.

Sasuke hated how that sounded so damn impossible… But being caught up in his anger, he noticed little too late the swarm of black things coming up next to him….

Oh shit.

"Ahh!" He yelled as he went down. He landed on a branch, on his stomach, and was a bit winded. As he tried to control his breathing, he saw a bug crawl across his hand. Sasuke stood his glaring smirk ready.

"It's been a long time Aburame…"

End of chapter one: Intro

* * *

Wow... I always make things longer when I type them up, kinda like my Kakashi/Iruka chapter of Hooked on Yaoi. Speaking of that, I have indeed typed up that chapter… and its just waiting to put up... and I would... cept its trapped on another comp… there is absolutely no way to get it off that computer and on to the one with internet, and belive me, I've tried…. But listen. I'm kinda lazy, but if I cant get it on to this computer by Friday, ill type it up again… oh god, now I know how Shikamaru feels… if you have no idea what story I'm talking about, go to my profile, and read people read!

And review too... that would be nice…. Please? –Puppy eyes- if you do, the character of your choice from Naruto will give you a cookie! Woooooooo cookies!


	2. Remembering and Planning

Weeeeeeee! I'm back! And grounded… anyways, we currently have no internet, so if you're reading this, it must be at least a few days later of when I actually typed this. But one review?! If I remembered correctly, I had at least 30-something hits, but only one review? Awwww man…. But… I shall continue! Also, if I have time, ill continue my hooked on yaoi story! I'm eager to get to the end of this story, because I have an ending no one might see coming! Anyways, on with the chapter.

Naruto: not mine!

Kunara: also not mine! She belongs to stealer of Shino's glasses! But she is only in next chapter…

* * *

Sasuke got up, his glaring smirk ready.

"It's been a while Aburame"

Dark tinted glasses stared back in his direction.

"Likewise." Said per said person

Sasuke stood on his guard, waiting for Shino to attack, but no attack came. There was an awkward silenceness between the two boys. Surprisingly, it was the stoic one who spoke up. "If you're finished, we can go." Shino turned around on his branch about to head in the opposite direction, when he was caught in the back by two kunai. Where he was stabbed, bugs began to swarm, revealing it was a fake Shino. The real one, who had barely, saw it coming, stepped off a higher branch, taking the place of the fake one. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"Did my brother melt your brain? What in the hell would make you think I'd allow myself to be captured after almost a year of playing keep away?" Sasuke said, glaring daggers.

Shino fixed his glasses, and a confused expression crossed his face. "I'm not capturing you"

Sasuke smirked, crossing his arms. "Damn Straight!" he said.

Shino stared at the boy a bit, then said slowly "I'm… not trying to…"

Sasuke defaulted, but only just a bit, and then said "Then what the heck are you doing?"

Shino opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, and let loose a low, uncharacteristic growl. "I met up with Naruto a week ago and told him to meet around here, so that I could help you both into-"

Then Sasuke saw Shino almost lose his balance on his tree branch. Shino rubbed his right temple and continued "So I could help you get into the Hokage's tower where Itachi is"

It was time for Sasuke to be mildly annoyed. _'God forbid I would have accidentally hurt our only way in.' _what he said was: "Please excuse me as I go kick Naruto's ass for forgetting this"

"I'll be happy to help" said Shino. Both boys headed back to the camp site.

* * *

'_Ohhhhh… So that's what I forgot!' _thought Naruto as Shino walked up next to Sasuke once they met up. Sasuke simply took his hand, and slapped the back of Naruto head, which caused him to whine, and cover his head with both his hands.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't remember things like that" the bug boy said.

"I Said I was sorry ok? I… I was just scared… and hungry" said Naruto, rubbing his stomach. Shino nodded, and then rubbed his temple with more force, after seeming off balance again. Both Naruto and Sasuke inwardly wondered what was causing him to do this. Shino began to speak after grunting softly. "My bugs have been working on it for about 2 or 3 months, but there is now an underground tunnel leading to Tsunade's room in the Hokage's tower. The problem is, I can't be the one to go, because, I'm already kind of in trouble, and the tunnel starts in Konoha, so I'm ask- AHHH!"

Naruto and Sasuke watched in horror and confusion as Shino grabbed his head and fell to his knees.

"Shino what the hell just happened to you?!" Yelled Naruto.

Shino was helped up by the 2 boys, seeing as it looked like he wouldn't be able to get up on his own. After a bit, Shino said "It's Itachi… he's been calling me for a while now, and the calls get more intense each time"

"That's why you kept of rubbing at you temple and seemed off balance this whole time?" Said Sasuke, having finally figured it out.

Shino stood on his own nodding again.

"… You should be getting back Shino" Said Sasuke

"But how will we know where the tunnel is?" Asked Naruto.

Shino grunted again and outstretched his finger where a bug now stood. After it took flight, and landed and Sasuke, Shino merely said: "follow… the bug… I… I have to go"

Both boys nodded and Shino was gone.

This made Naruto angry. He had never thought twice about Shino, but now, seeing him in so much pain made Naruto wonder how much he had to go though this each day, and it made him worry about the others. This made him want to pound in Itachi's face even more. Unknown to himself, he growled lowly.

"Calm down Naruto. We leave tomorrow morning so… get some rest ok?"

"I don't know if I can Sasuke…"

"Just lay down and look at the stars or something, but if we want to have as much energy as we can tomorrow, I say get some sleep."

Naruto groaned and lay on a small mat, and looked up, wide awake, but half an hour later, he was on the brink of sleep when he spoke. "Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" said Sasuke

"Do you honestly believe that we could defeat Itachi and free the others?"

After some silence

"We will either save Konoha or die trying" was Sasuke's best answer in his opinion.

After some more silence

"Datte…bayo…" and with that Naruto had gone to sleep.

Sasuke put out the fire and watched the Aburame bug for a moment before starting to fall asleep himself. His last thought before he finally drifted off was:

* * *

Hmm… that last sentence was a bit too dramatic for my taste, but only because I am insane. Anyway, you've already read it, so please... do me a favor and review? Please? Pretty pretty please? With Naruto on top? Anyone? Hello?

Next chapter: Shino's typical day

_Well, not a whole day, but what Shino and the others have to go though each day, Plus, Itachi proves that he is not a perv, but a pimp when he wants to be. XDDD Go harems._

Buuuuut, if you want to see Itachi the pimp and what's going on with the others, I need at least 3 reviews. And im off! WEEEEEEEE!


	3. A Day in the Life of

Ok, Ok I'll admit it. I'm a dumb ass … This whole time I've been writing down this story, I have failed to update here, so here I am, happy to see me?!

Some one has told me that Itachi is Oc… ok, more than one person has told me, but his seemingly Oc ness is a major part of the end of the story. So far I have 15 chapters written down and I know there will be at least 17 chapters, maybe even more. I just have to get there first.

Ok, 2 more notes. I believe at the end of the last chapter, Sasuke was thinking about something and it failed to show up on fan fiction, either that, or there is something wrong with my computer, or maybe I just forgot to type it. In any case, that last part where Naruto was talking to Sasuke before they fell asleep is not what I originally wrote down, so I have no idea what I meant to say there.

Ok, one more note now (if this is getting boring, go ahead and skip it, but I thought you would like to know) ok, when I wrote down my story, It had been one year ago Itachi took over. When I typed it up, I was unsure about the plot, so as part of the plot, I put that it had almost been one year , because on the anniversary of the take over, something was supposed to happen, but seeing as it didn't add up with anything else I was doing In the story, I'm changing it back. So get this:

LAST CHAPTER/ THIS CHAPTER IS THE ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY OF ITACHI'S TAKE OVER DISPITE WHAT I SAID IN THE FIRST CHAPTER!!!

You might wonder why I did that in caps. Well, if you had indeed skipped over all my A/N (which I tend to do my self some times) seeing all caps should have caught your attention, correct? Saying things out loud is supposed to help you remember stuff too "I LIKE COOKIES!!" –Eats a cookie- a little joke for those who have seen a certain episode of Fairly Odd Parents…. Oh forget you all, lemme just start the story.

Naruto is not mine, Dattebayo

Dattebayo is also not mine, Dattebayo

Kunara is not mine, Dattebayo. She belongs to Stealer of Shino's Glasses, Datte-

-Gets hit with a ramen bowl and blacks out-

Naruto: Stop saying my line- DATTEBAYO!!

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: A Day in the Life of…

-Shino's Point of View (POV)-

The Pain was nearly unbearable when I finally reached the Hokage's tower. Itachi's tower. Walking inside I felt and looked calmer than I knew I was. I felt sort of stupid actually. Going straight to Naruto and Sasuke , without checking if there was someone following, or if Itachi could tell where he was because the "mental connections" he had with me and the rest of Konoha 12 ( and the Grass village girl Kunara).

I opened the door to a room on the first floor, right across from the door I had just entered. Cold eyes started as me as soon as I entered. Instead of looking at the Uchiha sitting in his "Throne" or his partner: something-or-other Kisame, I looked at the girls who spent most of the year in this very room, with these very men. Tenten stood on the opposite side of Kisame, holding a plate of rancid fish that the Shark man was enjoying. The other 4 girls, Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Kunara sat more or less around Itachi's Chair. It was a harem, and it was sick…

What made me madder and sicker is that the girls had no free will what so ever. Each one of the girls had a paler face, blank eyes, and expressionless…. Expressions…

"Hey Aburame! Some one is talking to you!!!" That was Kisame, picking off another fish from the plate. I snapped back to reality and made the mistake of looking Itachi in the eye. Yes, I still had my glasses, but his look alone almost made me shiver.

"I asked you where you were" he said, his voice with not a lot of volume. He didn't need to raise his voice, we were already afraid of him enough.

"I'm sorry Itachi" I said, my mind racing. I had to think up a lie, and quick!

"That did not answer my question."

I opened my mouth, but thankfully, Kisame needed to tell his partner something.

"I tried to get some ramen, and this guy was spewing all this bullshit about me, so I whacked him a good one and brought him here. I sorda forgot about him though.

Just like that, Itachi was off of me and on to another subject. I sighed in relief.

"Hinata." He said simply.

Wait, no! I silently watched as Hinata's empty face and followed her glance up to Itachi.

Oh please no.

"There apparently has been a man outside all day, and he is waiting to be punished."

I closed my eyes tightly.

"Kill him"

I was certainly having a Kiba or Naruto moment, speaking without thinking about it. My eyes snapped open at the sounds of his words.

"Hinata!" I yelled, startled at hearing my own voice this loud.

Unfortunately that's what got Itachi's attention back on me.

"Do you wish to tell her something? To disobey me, perhaps?"

"No" I muttered pitifully

Hinata disappeared outside and I closed my eyes again. I hated when Itachi did this, because it made Hinata cry… 3 times it had happened this month, and this would be the 4th. She wasn't the only one who was forced to do this either.

I opened my shaded eyes just in time to see Choji walking into the room, Shikamaru trailing after.

"God Choji" muttered Shikamaru "I liked you more when your walking speed wasn't over 25 miles per hour…

In a Shikamaru-type-way, he was right. Choji had lost a lot of weight over the last year, also becoming a Shell of his former self, and all of us, especially Shikamaru, were worried about him.

Ignoring him, Choji spoke up. "Three people were seen a few miles out side the gate." He said.

I kept a straight face as I yelled and cursed on the inside. I was followed.

A shadow of a smirk passed over Itachi's face "Who was it?" he asked.

Naruto. Sasuke. I'm so sorry for-

"We didn't get a clear sighting of 'em" Said Nara, a look of mixed annoyance and fear passing over his face.

I sighed inwardly. They didn't see us; thank what ever god there may be…

There was an uneasy silence that gave room for the man's cries from outside to be clearly heard. I visibly winced.

"Ino may go for the night" Itachi said, as if the dying cries of a man hadn't been heard. He turned to Ino, making eye contact with her, and the life in her came flooding back. Unfortunately, the first emotion she had expressed was anger "YOU BAS-" She yelled, being cut off by Shikamaru who had his hand over her mouth "Shut up and lets go" Shikamaru whispered harshly. Ino went slightly limp in his arms, and he let go of her. Ino looked at the door where Hinata was on the other side of, and tears filled her eyes "Why?" she muttered. Shikamaru took her hand, and team ten left the room.

The door opened, which caught most of our attentions (the girls were staring blankly forward) and I gaped at the bloody Hinata who stood there huffing.

Kisame apparently thought it was amusing. "She actually killed him blood and gore and all, none of that clean Hyuuga crap! Congrads!" he said laughing. I wanted to punch him so badly, that for a second or two, I lost control of my insects. They were ready to attack. To kill…. But I wouldn't do that. It would be like signing my own death warrant… so like the submissive idiot I was, I stood there.

"Inuzuka." Said Itachi, which immediately caught my attention. That wasn't Kiba out there was it?

"I think he should clean he should clean it up."

I paused. There would be way too much blood for Kiba's nose… he woulden-

The dog boy was in the door way in a moment. "What is it this ti-" His eyes grew wide "Hinata!" he yelled worried "What happen-"

"And you get to clean it up" said Kisame cheerfully, kicking forward a bucket filled with water and a rag on the side.

I could tell that the smell was already bothering him from that distance. He looked troubled, staring at the ground. "I….I-I can't…" he muttered.

"What was that?" asked Itachi, as if he didn't know.

"I c-cant do it!" he said louder.

Itachi disappeared from his chair and appeared in front of Kiba, and punched him in the face, sending Kiba back into the wall. I took two running strides before I froze, feeling Itachi's eyes on me. I stopped, and looked at Kiba, who was now wiping blood off his face.

I don't know when Itachi got back to his chair, but he was there when he spoke. "Go clean your self up. I'll get the other Hyuuga…"

Kiba was up and out of the room, almost knocking per said Hyuuga boy down.

"What the-" He muttered, before looking up at Hinata, and for a moment, it had looked like the wind had been knocked out of him. I felt the same way.

Lee stood beside him, the same emotions crossing his face. Fear… worry… tiredness… pain… the same emotions that had crossed his face for the last half a year now…

"Your cousin has made a mess outside…" Said Itachi.

Neji made awkward jerking, twitching movements as he picked up the bucket of water, as if he was straining him self… as if he was restraining himself… He went out side, and I looked back towards Lee.

Lee is another one that had been changed over the past year. When Itachi first took over, Lee had been the one that kept us all together. He tried to get us to make plans in some small hope that we could defeat Itachi, but about half a year ago, Lee simply gave up. I feel like the rest of us were to blame. We weren't really "supportive"… Now Lee is mostly mute, and depressed. Every time I look at him, I feel more depressed myself.

I was wondering if I would be allowed to leave. The silence was killing me. I wanted to simply walk out and leave all of this behind, but I know I wouldn't. I know I couldn't.

"Tenten may go for the night." Itachi finally said. He made eye contact, and Tenten was instantly mad. Lee made no move towards her. To my very surprise, Tenten took the platter and swung it with all her might, smacking Kisame square in the face, before grabbing Lee arm and storming out of the room, tears stinging at her eyes.

Kisame jumped up, about ready to attack her. His forehead turning a dark blue/ purple color "That little bi-" He started.

"Calm you self Kisame. Deal with her tomorrow, I don't want to hear you this late." Itachi said.

Time… what time was it anyway? I never keep up with time anymore…

Kisame looked at Itachi for a moment, as if he was actually thinking about not listening to him. "… I'm off to bed…" He said, and left the room, cursing. Not at Itachi of course…

After a moment, Itachi stood up too. He made eye contact with the 3 remaining girls, and left the room. Kunara and Sakura jumped up as color returned to their faces. Hinata's face remained ashen white. Tears sprung to her eyes.

"Why does he do this?! It's not right!" Said Sakura, pained. We all hurried over to Hinata and I embraced my teammate, and she let the tears flow, choking out silent sobs.

"Is… she… going to be ok Shino-kun?" Kunara asked me timidly. I stayed silent, only hugging Hinata tightly as she clutched my coat.

I heard the door behind me, as Neji entered. I turned to see him shivering, but he stopped at the sight of Hinata. He rushed over to hug her also. "Itachi will pay for this I swear… " He muttered, and then he looked at me. Sakura and Kunara looked at me also. Why were they looking at me? What am I supposed to do? I hesitated "You all go get some rest, and I'll clean Hinata up and make sure she gets to the bed." I said, to the best of my ability. The other 3 people seemed to accept my answer. Neji nodded slightly "I have to go check on Tenten. She hit Kisame again didn't she?" A rhetorical question. He knew the answer. After hugging his cousin once more, he left the room.

Sakura and Kunara looked at me for a moment, as if debating weather to leave. "I can take care of her, you two head to your room." I said, stupidly basically repeating the sentence.

Kunara and Sakura shared a room because Kunara was never part of an actually team and as for Sakura… Let's just hope her teammates show up soon. Real soon.

"Ok Shino." Sakura said, and after hugging Hinata, disappeared down the hallway. Kunara hugged both Hinata and I "Good night Shino-kun" Kunara whispered before joining Sakura.

Hinata was still crying, refused to move, so I picked her up bridal style and ran down the hallway.

---

I wiped off her face and her hands after peeling off her blood stained jacket. I tossed the jacket over to the side, nearly hitting Kiba who had just entered the room, holding an ice pack to his cheek. "Is she ok?" He asked me.

"Are you ok?" I asked instead. He removed the ice, revealing his bruised, swollen cheek. He grinned. "Just peachy"

I found my self _almost_ smiling at his comment. Kiba… always managing to make something serious look stupidly funny, even when he was in pain… Baka…

"I-I'm sorry …. I-I so s-sorry" Muttered Hinata to god knows who. "Shhh..." Said Kiba walking towards her "You have no reason to be sorry."

She sniffed, a light dainty sound "You got hurt… and someone got killed… b-.. b-because of m-… m… m-"

A Soft humming sound was heard. My Kikachu. They wanted to comfort her so much… They were getting restless. I hugged Hinata again, and she seemed content with her head on my chest, listening to the bugs. Kiba gave me a weak grin and a thumbs up, and then started to get ready for bed.

After a few moments, She was breathing a bit more slowly, signaling that she was asleep, although it was obvious that she was still troubled… Careful not to wake her, I placed Hinata in her bed just as Kiba got in his. "Night." He said hesitantly.

"Goodnight." I replied.

After about 15 minuets, I was cleaned up and climbing in bed. I listened for Hinata's breathing: Still slow. She was still asleep, but Kiba was a different story. I heard him turn over in his bed several times, trying to pretend he was sleep. "What is it Kiba?"

"Mashed potatoes…" He replied sleepily. Like he hadn't used that one before…

"I guess you are asleep" I said aloud, wanting him to hear

A fake snore was emitted from him.

"I guess I won't be able to tell him the important news…" I said, lying down.

Kiba nearly choked mid snore, but I guess he thought I was bluffing, because be stayed "asleep"

I didn't even know why I was telling him of all people… hopefully, he could keep his mouth shut in a situation like this… Of course, who was I kidding? Kiba may look and act stupid, but he won't let anything leak.

"I guess…" I started. "I can't let him know I found Naruto and Sas-"

Kiba was out of bed before I could finish or say anything else "No Shit?"

"Who comes up with the saying No sh-" He cut me off again.

"I'm asking you weather you really found them or not!" He said loudly

"Be quiet and I'll tell you" I said, staring at the ceiling.

Kiba sat down on his bed. "Alright, now how did this happen?"

--------End of Chapter 3--------

Eh, sorry for the sucky ending, but I've changed the plot so much, I screwed over the ending for several chapters, so I'm gonna have to work on that… Um, what else can I say? I would like reviews if you would be so kind as to press that little go button... let me know that you read it and liked/disliked it, cause I sorda feel discouraged.. I mean, normally, it would take me at least 2 days to type up something, but the second to last thing I typed took me a week, and this took me like 14-15 days X.x I think I need help…


End file.
